Letters To Fred
by PJOHPHGlove
Summary: Letters from everyone, their thoughts on Freds death, what they would say to him if they could.
1. George Weasley

_**a/n: Okay. So this is pitifully short. Only 90 words. But, to me, I can make you cry. Just by the subject alone. **_

_**Might be a multi chapter, might not.**_

Dear Fred,

I'm sorry.

It's all my fault.

I wasn't careful enough. You got caught in the crossfire.

Now you're gone.

I wasn't thinking. I didn't think anyone would get hurt. I figured we'd all make it out okay. I didn't count on this. I never wanted this to happen.

Now, you're gone forever.

You were my brother. You were my best friend. You were my other half.

This is the end.

I wasn't there. You died. I'll never forgive myself for this.

I miss you. I love you.

I'm sorry, Fred.

Missing you,

George.


	2. His thoughts

**A/N: TADA! Im alive! Be proud of me! I am updating. *Bows* Thank you, Thank you. Now, this is how Fred reacts to George's letter. I reared up while writing and proof reading feels in this chapter. MAJOR THANKS TO CC4F as I believe their name is. I am sorry if I got it wrong. But, that person helped me out MAJOR HUMUNGOLY. They gave me ideas. For the I give you props. ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**Fred was slowly strolling down the street of a pristine little town, not knowing exactly where he was. **

"Strange," he thought. "Where in the world is George?"

Suddenly an owl flew up to him, and landed on his shoulder, and proceeded to stick out its leg.

There was a letter attached to it, reading 'To Fred'.

'Wonder what this is about' He thought.

He tore open the letter to reveal his twins hand writing. There were tear stains in the parchment. It read:

Dear Fred,

I'm sorry.

It's all my fault.

I wasn't careful enough. You got caught in the crossfire.

Now you're gone.

I wasn't thinking. I didn't think anyone would get hurt. I figured we'd all make it out okay. I didn't count on this. I never wanted this to happen.

Now, you're gone forever.

You were my brother. You were my best friend. You were my other half.

This is the end.

I wasn't there. You died. I'll never forgive myself for this.

I miss you. I love you.

I'm sorry, Fred.

Missing you,

George.

Fred was confused. Dead? But, he felt perfectly fine. The last thing he remembers was the corridor exploding, and then he woke up here.

He just figured that his family brought him here, to wait for him to wake up.

But it has been a couple days, and no one has came...

Maybe it was true. Maybe he really did... Die.

'Well,' he thought. 'If I died and left my brother all alone, with no one who understands him as much as I do...'

He looked back at the letter.

George was going through so much pain. His brother. His twin. His partner in crime. Devestated. Broken. Missing a part of himself.

Suddenly, Fred felt as if his right arm had been chopped off. Like that guy Hermione told him about, from that Muggle war.

His arm was gone.

His heart was slowly breaking.

I'm never going to see my brother again.

No. I will see him again. But when I do... He'll be dead too.

Now, he didn't want to see his twin for a very long time. He didn't want his family to have to lose both of them, so close together.

'But someday.' He thought. 'Someday we'll be together again, and I solemnly swear, our mischief will never be managed, Georgie.'

When you get here, I'm never letting you go.

* * *

A/N: Gosh darn it Fred. Why do you have tto make me so sad? (II'm updating this on my IPOD sdo sorry for any mistakes. One things for sure, ddoing this on a ccomputer from now on.

Well thank you my lovely readers, and I bade you fare thee well.

Glove ;)


	3. Molly Weasley

Dear Fred,

I never thought that this...

That this could happen. You're gone. My son. My baby. I wasn't there for you. I didn't get a chance to save you.

I know I can never give this to you, so I'm going to tell you something none of the family knows, except Harry.

My boggart, is all of you dying. But even when I saw you, you weren't alone. You were always with George. Always. Because even in my worst nightmares I couldn't imagine you two separated.

Now that it's happened... I don't know if George will ever be the same again. He barely talks to Ginny anymore. The first time he did after the war, he burst into tears and said she was to much like you. That it hurt to much.

Angelina is trying to help though. You should know your efforts are working. They are getting closer.

I-I can't believe I'm just writing so casually to my son who will never get this. Who will never be able to know, to respond...

I love you, Freddie. I always will. I'll never forget you, or your crazy antics.

Oh and one more thing.

Ron asked Hermione to marry him. You should've seen her face. She wasn't expecting it at all. He did it in the most random way ever, but in a way I know she loved.

He bought her a book. And on the the pages he made it say "Marry Me." and he cut out some of the pages for the ring.

He wishes you could've been there.

Fred, I love you, and I will see you someday, if not soon. (I am pretty old you know.)

Now this has gotten to be hopeless babble. I hope you're pulling pranks wherever you are.

I wish I could've saved you. All I think is what if. What if I was there. What if that corridor never collapsed. What if. What if.

What if you were alive today.

I shouldn't write anymore. You won't be able to read it, if I write more. My hand in shaking and now I'm sobbing.

I love you Fred. Always will.

Love,

Mum.


End file.
